The present invention is directed to the field of automated dispensing systems, more particularly to the transport of objects such as pharmacy bottles/vials through an automated dispensing system. The present invention relates to an automated method and system for transitioning a bottle from a horizontal belt conveyor to the entrance of an air conveyor, and vice versa, from an air conveyor to a horizontal belt conveyor.
Many health benefit plan providers and retail pharmacies now offer their clients the option of obtaining prescription drugs by mail. Mail order pharmacies ship prescription drugs to a client's home so the client is not required to visit a pharmacy and to fill a prescription in person. For clients with chronic conditions or other conditions that require maintenance drugs, a mail order prescription program is an attractive benefit because it is more convenient for the clients and typically less expensive than obtaining prescription drugs at a neighborhood pharmacy. For many drugs, clients have the option of purchasing a drug fill in a 60-day or even a 90-day supply at a lower cost than a 30-day supply.
Many mail order pharmacies use automated systems and dispensing lines to process and ship a high volume of prescriptions on a daily basis. Depending upon how the technology is implemented and deployed within a mail order pharmacy, a substantial number of steps in the fulfillment process may be automated and the need for human intervention minimized. Transporting bottles through the automated dispensing lines in an efficient, timely, accurate, and consistent manner is crucial for filling the high volume of mail order prescriptions.